The use of polymeric compounds such as nylon and polypropylene in the manufacture of cordage has resulted in rot and abrasion resistant products. Indeed, when properly stored, cordage manufactured from polymeric compounds may last indefinitely. One characteristic—abrasion resistance—may be highly desirable in many applications. Abrasion resistance is partially a result of low friction characteristics typical of polymeric compounds utilized to manufacture cordage. However, the same low friction characteristics which provide abrasion resistance, may also contribute to knot slippage since the security of many kinds of knots is dependent on friction.
Attempts to overcome this problem include, treating strands of cordage chemically to increase friction between cordage surfaces; and providing clamping devices to secure cordage ends. However, chemically treating strands of cordage to increase friction may, in some instances, lower abrasion resistance. In other instances, chemical treatment may not be lasting and may “wear” off of the cordage over time. Additionally, clamping devices, while effective in some examples, provide additional complexity in securing systems. In some examples, clamping devices may even damage cordage.
As such, knot keeper embodiments are provided herein.